


Chicken soup

by station_oracle



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Positive Cecilos Fic Drive, cecil is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station_oracle/pseuds/station_oracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is sick and staying at Carlos' place. Cute boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken soup

Cecil was lying in Carlos' bed, burning hot. He looked at the ceiling, bored, waiting for anything to happen. He tried to hum a song to pass the time, but failed miserably. His face reddened with a sudden jolt of pain in his sore throat. This wasn't even the good kind of sore he used to get over some weekends. Cecil inhaled carefully, slowly but deeply through his nose. He could barely breathe. The worst part was, he couldn't speak.

Too lazy to get out of bed, too tired to move a limb, he waited for Carlos to come back from the lab. As soon as the scientist saw Cecil coughing the night before, he insisted on keeping him in his flat. Oh, Carlos. So considerate and caring. Part of his reasoning might have included conducting some experiments on the voiceless Voice, but Cecil couldn't care less. It was his first sickness in several years, he didn't have to go to work (which he very much loved), and instead got to spend time with his perfect boyfriend. Even if pain was the price, it was still worth it.

After what seemed.like several hours of uninterested browsing through (mostly municipally approved) books left by the bed, watching tv and napping, he finally heard the sound of the apartment door opening. Carlos tiptoed to the bedroom, most likely trying not to wake his boyfriend up.

'Oh, you're awake? How was your day? Did you get any rest, querido?'

Cecil blinked. _No. Don't answer him, it only means pain_.

'Oh... Still trouble speaking?'

Cecil nodded slowly, trying not to disrupt his swollen lymph glands. Carlos threw his lab coat over a chair and sat down on the bed.

'That's not good. Fortunately, I got some more meds from the lab. It only makes sense to try these, they're stronger and...' he paused, pressing a hand to the host's forehead. 'Cecil, you're hot!'

 _Yeah, tell me something I don't know,_ he thought, while attempting a cocky smile. _I have to be hot to keep a man like you._

'Oh, come on' he heard as if in response. 'You know what I mean. This doesn't seem serious, yet, but I'm still worried.'

_You should have just go to the Sheriff's Secret Police and asked them to revoke the illness. That's only 3 forms to fill in._

'Don't look at me like that. Revoking illness doesn't even make sense. Here, take these,' Carlos said, putting few brightly coloured pills in his palm and handing him a glass of water. The host swallowed the pills in one go and downed the glass. He grimaced at the pain.

'I know it's not fun, but you have to do it,' Carlos cupped his boyfriend's cheek and pressed a kiss to his temple. 'Oh, Old Woman Josie made you chicken soup.'

Cecil's eyes gleamed with enthusiasm.

'How did she even know you're sick? Did you try your telepathy again? You know your permit was cancelled.'

Cecil smiled and shook his head slowly. _No, I texted her._ As of the permit... Well. He still had some telepathy coupons stashed away in his apartment. Too bad it was so far away. Oh, the things he could transmit into Carlos' head, the ideas, the images... Why didn't he think of it sooner? He shivered with anticipation, one of his hands absent-mindedly stroked a familiar thigh.

'Huh, what's that?' the scientist asked, eyeing suspiciously his boyfriend's expression. 'You got even redder, you know that?' Wide smile brightened Carlos' face as he clasped their hands. Cecil blinked and gently pulled him closer. The scientist pressed a tender kiss to his cheek.

 _I bet he can feel my hot breath on his face_ , the host thought. He freed one of his hands and started caressing perfect hair hanging low over his head, tickling his nose. Carlos grinned and produced a quiet, content sound.

'You should eat that soup, you know' he whispered, pulling away slightly. Cecil shrugged and dragged Carlos back by a fistful of gorgeous, black hair. The scientist complied and laughed quietly against his jawline. 'Don't you dare to infect me! No kissing!'

Cecil made a disappointed sound, but then found a brilliant resolution to this situation. _Oh yeah?_ _It might be the opposite of a problem_ , he thought sucking on Carlos' earlobe.

'Now that's not fair!' the scientist chuckled and nuzzled closer to the mute, but very happy radio host.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Mar for not letting me use the word "lovesick" in this.


End file.
